


Laser Tag

by scftlumax



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Background Relationships, Bonding, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Ice Cream, Kisses, Laser Tag, Lumax, Romance, Sloppy Makeouts, background mileven, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scftlumax/pseuds/scftlumax
Summary: The gang goes Laser Tagging when the Arcade is under renovations. When Lucas shoots Max, She tries to find a way to get him back (FLUFF)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Dustin Henderson/Suzie, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Laser Tag

“How about we go girls versus boys?” El suggests. “But we don’t have an equal amount.” Dustin said. 

The group looked around for any girls they could add. “Actually I can go on their team.” Will suggested. Max smirked “All right then, We have the best players on our team: El has literally fought against Mind Flayers and Demodogs, Will has survived the upside down and I am a master at Laser Tag.” Max preached.

“Hey that’s not fair El cannot use her powers!” Mike objected. “Fine. We’ll still win anyway.” Max said and lead her team into the so-called ‘battlefield’ so they can get ready. “Wait guys!” Dustin called out and they turned around. “And no couple truces!” He said. 

Mike groaned. “I’m down with that.” Lucas said and looked towards Max “Don’t worry Stalker, I’ll go easy on you.” She said. Lucas knew it was gonna be the complete opposite.

“Oh, And the loosing team must buy the winning team ice cream.” She quickly called out and left.

-

Ten minutes into the game and it was already War. Max’s team was winning by 30 points until Mike got Will from behind which added double points and pushed them down to second.

El was this close to flinging Dustin’s gun into the air when he kept coming for her. Will was trying to get back at Mike who was now hiding behind a small divider. And Max was trying to find Lucas who ended up disappearing throughout the whole game.

“Where the hell is he?” She said under her breathe. She cautiously walked over into an area where no one was gripping the plastic gun. She scanned the place but stopped when she heard a candy wrapper rustle behind a block.

She quickly turned around to where the sound was coming from. But there was no one there.

As she was about to get closer Lucas jumped out and struck her right in the centre. The look on Max’s face was priceless. Lucas stifled a laugh as he stood still for a moment waiting for her to do something until she started to grab her gun “I’m sorry, I love you.” He quickly said and sped off before Max could shoot her.

“Get back here!” She shouted. Lucas just laughed and ran in a squiggly line so it was hard to shoot him from behind.

He then disappeared behind a wall and waited until he couldn’t hear Max coming after her. After a few seconds he let out a sigh and decided to take a break after all that running.

But just as he was about to loosen his vest, Max appeared and Lucas grabbed his gun “Don’t shoot, Don’t shoot.” She said with her hands up.

“Aren’t you gonna shoot me back?” Lucas asked. “No. I’m tired anyway. And besides I’ve shot enough of your team so just letting one slide wouldn’t hurt.” She said and stood on the wall next to him.

She looked over to Lucas who was panting and sweating from running so much in a room without any air conditioning “Did I ever tell you that you look incredible hot when you’re sweaty?” She asked. “No, No you have not.” Lucas smirked as Max moved closer to him.

“Well then I should tell you more often.” She said and closed the gap in between them. She gave him light kisses, with a lot of tongue. Lucas then brought his hand up and cupped her face. Before they could go any further Lucas froze hearing the sound of his vest being shot.

Max then pulled away. “Well, Good game stalker.” She said and walked away swinging her gun by the cord. He should’ve known she wasn’t going to let him get away with it.

He just stared in disbelief. “Damn. And I was really getting into it too.” He muttered.

-

“Goddamn it!” Dustin said as he looked up at the scoreboard. Max’s team won with 400 points and Dustin’s with 350. “Lucas where the hell were you during the last minutes? We could’ve beaten them!”

“Maybe you should ask Max.” Lucas said. Max patted him on the chest “Now you owe me ice cream.” She said and walked off with El.

**Author's Note:**

> Since the cast is filming season 4 now I got motivation to write. Hope you liked that! Sorry I died for a while I might start working on the stories I haven’t finished yet. PLS LEAVE KUDOS 🥺👉👈


End file.
